


I love to hate you

by Pandora_Hades



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drunk Toki, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, abusive magnus, magnus esta loco, pobre toki, salven a toki, skwisgaar esta celoso?, toki es un angel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Hades/pseuds/Pandora_Hades
Summary: Magnus vive, come y respira solamente por su venganza, pero sus planes a veces se ve alterados por la única persona que es capaz de confiar en él.





	I love to hate you

La venganza era el único motor de su vida, en realidad era lo único que tenía sentido para él, las demás emociones no significaban nada. El odio lo hacía despertarse cada mañana y cada vez que se veía al espejo un familiar calor le quemaba las entrañas…”como los odio” era las primeras palabras que salían de su boca. Y así pasaban los días, los meses , los años de odio comiéndole lentamente, esparciéndose como un cáncer, ramificándose en cada fibra de su ser. Pero a veces esta particular y masoquista rutina se veía alterada por un torbellino de cabellos castaños y exceso de azúcar .

\- Y yo….. le corte el teléfono –

Su risa hizo eco en toda la habitación, claramente Toki Wartooth estaba borracho, sumamente ido, cada oración estaba llena de palabras mal dichas y cosas sin sentido, aquellos ojos azules estaban tan desenfocados, Magnus aún no sabía cómo el muchacho seguía en pie después de todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

No pudo evitar reír con el monologo lleno de estupideces de toki. Desde aquel día en que le salvo la vida en el rock a ronnie fantasy camp el castaño pasaba tardes completas en su hogar. Fue muy fácil ganar su confianza, magnus pensó que al ser un miembro de dethklok el joven tendría la misma personalidad que los otros patanes, pero , era totalmente lo opuesto. Toki estaba lleno de vida, alegría y con tantas ganas de amar y ser amado, que le daba asco. Y esas ganas de amar llevaban a toki a aferrarse con su alma a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos y, según el mismo toki, magnus ahora era su mejor amigo del mundo entero.

Hacían lo que los amigos deberían hacer juntos, bebían, jugaban video juegos, escuchaban música, un sinfín de actividades que magnus soportaba con la mejor sonrisa, todo es por un bien mayor, se repetía internamente magnus, todo es por un bien mayor. Mientras Toki seguía con su conversación de ebrio, magnus recordaba que solo había una restricción en su amistad, la primera vez que toki quiso tocar acordes junto a él, magnus dejo en claro al más joven que no tocaría canciones de dethklok, en ese entonces el guitarrista mayor espero alguna queja infantil de su ahora “amigo” pero para sorpresa, toki asintió y le entrego una gran sonrisa y sin quejas absurdas sus manos danzaban sobre la guitarra, el talento del chico era innegable y magnus tuvo que tragar la bilis llena de ira que crecía en su interior, el maldito mocoso era bueno… demasiado bueno…tanto talento embotellado junto con una personalidad para nada brutal, que desperdicio, si solo este chico tuviese un cuarto de la confianza y determinación de skwisgaar este mocoso seria el guitarrista principal.

\- Ohh boy…Rockso se va a enojar contigo …- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de whisky  
\- no… el….jamás…el…el…es mi amigo….mi payasomigo hahahahahha –

Un juego de palabras muy estúpido, pero del que magnus rio de buena gana, sobretodo por que el origen de la discusión con Dr Rockso y toki fue por su causa, ese payaso drogadicto no veía con buenos ojos su amistad, siempre interponiéndose en sus reuniones, tildándolo de loco y esquizofrénico. Pero debía reconocer que el payaso adicto a la coca no era estúpido, solo un animal herido sabe reconocer a otro, y claramente el payaso era el amigo menos toxico que toki podría tener.

Magnus ladeo su cabeza y miro fijamente a toki, era tan extraño ver que una persona pueda reír y disfrutar a su lado, una cosa que le sorprendía del menor era que no tenía miedo de mostrar sus emociones, cada una de ellas, por más pequeñas e infantiles que sean. Toki era capaz de mirarle directo a los ojos sin temor, de abrazarle sin pudor hasta el punto de sacarle el aire de los pulmones y así magnus después de mucho tiempo pudo sentir el calor de otro cuerpo pegado al suyo, el pequeño toki era capaz de llorar delante de él cada vez que se sentía sobrepasado por el asedio de skwisgaar, de contarle sus temores, de mostrarse vulnerable.

Agarro la botella de whisky y bebió un gran sorbo, muy en el interior, ese interior que creía muerto y olvidado, quería que el payaso alejara a toki de él, lo aleje de tanto odio, de tantos pensamientos retorcidos. Aquellos momentos de tranquilidad que toki le brindaba le hacían desear que todo fuese diferente, que la locura no hubiese calado tan hondo en su corazón ni que el odio hubiese nublado todo sentido, pero eran tantos años de bilis, magnus no se creía capaz de acabar con sus demonios internos, era muy tarde para Magnus.

Toki se puso de pie en busca de alguna botella llena de alcohol, su boca estaba seca después de hablar cosas sin sentido, pero su cuerpo cayo de vuelta al sofá, el mundo daba vueltas y su estómago estaba tan revuelto, estaba oficialmente ebrio, ahora tan solo quería recostarse en un lugar cálido y soñar con gatos y arco iris. Sentía su cuerpo caer pesadamente en cámara lenta a su costado derecho, de pronto todo se volvió borroso y seguía cayendo hasta que su cabeza choco con algo blando y tibio, estaba tan cómodo, tan seguro.

\- Lo siento….yo…-

Toki intento articular una disculpa pero claramente sus sentidos estaban entumecidos, intento sentarse, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse, su mente ebria le indicaba que estaba haciendo algo malo, no debería estar en el regazo del ex miembro de dethklok, no debería tomarse tantas libertades con magnus, pero el alcohol, el maldito alcohol inundo tanto su sistema que ya nada le importaba, espero con impaciencia que su amigo le enderezara en su asiento o en su defecto le empujara, pero nada de eso paso, tan solo sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba sus largos cabellos. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, y no sabía que sentir, no estaba acostumbrado a que otra persona le mostrara afecto.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, aquellas caricias le relajaban, dio un pequeño bostezo y poco a poco fue perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños.

\- Me gusta… estar acá..- magnus miro fijamente a toki mientras seguía acariciando su sedoso cabello – tu…. eres…– sintió que una de las manos de toki se aferraba a su rodilla firmemente.

La mano de magnus se movía esta vez entre el cabello y el relajado hombro de toki, estaba mal, muy mal, el chico estaba demostrándole una confianza ciega y absoluta lo cual era peligroso para ambos.

\- Eres… increíble…. – sentía su pantalón humedecerse, lo más probable es que el pequeño toki estuviese babeando sin querer - estoy …feliz – detente toki, no digas nada más, solo duerme - de haberte conocido …-

Pasaron varios minutos en que la habitación quedo en silencio, solo la respiración del cuerpo relajado de Toki retumbaba en las paredes, una de las melodías más exquisitas que había escuchado. Su pantalón seguía estando cada vez más húmedo y la cercanía del cuerpo cálido de Toki le hacían pensar en cosas, y pensar en cosas no era bueno, sobre todo para magnus.

\- Toki, despierta… toki … movió su juvenil cuerpo y nada, toki al parecer había caído en una especie de coma etílico – toookiii ….. – canturreo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y le recostaba boca arriba en el sofá .

Le miro intensamente en realidad este niño era un idiota, en estos momentos estaba tan indefenso frente a él, Magnus Hammersmith, el pasado oscuro de dethklok, el desterrado.

El burbujeante odio y la sed de venganza invadieron sus sentidos, aquel niño idiota, lo habían cambiado por un niño llorón e inseguro, maldito nathan, malditos todos, ellos le robaron su gloria y se la dieron al costal de emociones tirado en el sofá. Sería tan fácil llevar a cabo su plan, raptar a toki en estos momentos era extremadamente fácil, el destino le estaba dando un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado. Estiro su mano y acaricio una de las mejillas sonrojada de toki, prontamente le apretó con fuerza, definitivamente el chico no reaccionaba.

\- Toki…..- volvió a repetir y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios – si no despiertas…….. te matare toki …. – espero por una reacción de terror, pero nada.

Pensó en llevarlo inmediatamente con the man with the silver face , castigarle por haberse atrevido a ocupar su lugar, pero no sería divertido, claro que no, el quería ver lo ojos de terror de los miembros de la banda, quería saborear cada segundo de desesperación al ver que le arrebataban frente a sus narices a su preciado guitarrista rítmico, quería ver a nathan gritar, ver a skwisgaar rogar, pickles llorar y muderface arrodillarse, los quería tener todos a su pies, inclusive a toki.

Su mente estaba absorta en la venganza, hasta que un halo de luz paso por sus ojos, toki sonriéndole, solo a él. Ambas manos fueron a parar a su cabeza, agarro con fuerza sus mechones de cabello ondulado, no era bueno pensar, no para un loco como él, maldito toki, maldita venganza, malditos todos. Un grito gutural salió de su boca, ¿Qué debía hacer? El niño claramente no tenía culpa de nada, solo estaba en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada, quizás en otra realidad, en otra esfera de tiempo hasta podrían ser amigos de verdad…amantes.

Sus ojos se clavaron en toki, a veces la personalidad del más joven le hacían ver más como una groupie que un guitarrista rítmico, siempre tratando de agradar, en constante búsqueda de la aprobación de Magnus, animándole, abrazándole, saltando sobre el dejando que sus cuerpos se juntaran más de lo permitido, todo eso sumado a la ingenuidad del más joven que casi rayaba en lo absurdo, era una combinación letal para la sexualidad de Magnus. Con la yema de sus dedos acaricio el pecho de toki, podía sentir como su caja torácica subía y bajaba, el latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus dedos, era tal cual como en sus fantasías homoeróticas, esas que se permitía pocas veces en su vida, un joven aprendiz queriendo la atención de su mentor, la sola idea le hizo suspirar.

El alcohol tuvo la culpa de que toki estuviese indefenso en la casa de su mejor amigo/némesis/esquizofrénico acosador, toki no podría detener sus avances, un suspiro pesado escapo de la boca de magnus una vez que su mano derecha comenzó a jugar con el borde la polera del menor mostrando un poco más de piel, si, definitivamente el alcohol hacia que afloraran sus deseos más perversos, no disfrutar un poco de lo que le regalaba el destino sería una descortesía de su parte.

\- En otra realidad pequeño toki, podrías disfrutar conmigo….-

Susurro para sí mismo, mientras que ambas manos apretaban firmemente los pectorales del toki. Un suspiro escapo de la boca del menor, quizás había sido demasiado rudo, pero ser gentil no era su verdadero ser, por el amor de dios, el apuñalaba gente y se aliaba con mercenarios.

\- ¿Qué esperas de mi toki?....- expreso con un dejo de burla …- ¿ternura? …- esta vez levanto la polera de toki dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen y sus rosadas tetillas- ¿comprensión quizás? – no pudo evitarlo y hundió su cara en el pecho de toki, pasando su lengua entre sus tetillas, no era lo mismo succionar los pechos de un hombre a los abundantes de una mujer, pero se obtenía el mismo resultado, esas pequeñas protuberancias estaban erguidas gracias a él. Levanto su rostro y contemplo el rostro sonrojado de toki, tan tierno y lascivo a la vez – esa expresión debería estar prohibida – susurro al oído de toki -

Inhalo profundamente el cuello de toki, olía a bosque, dulce y whisky. Quiso guardar esos recuerdos en un rincón especial de sus sentidos para revivirlo por siempre. Le abrazo protectoramente, en realidad disfrutaba los momentos con toki, la piel desnuda de su pecho quería mimetizarse con el cuerpo cálido del más joven, un torbellino de sensaciones le atormentaban, ¿Estaba mal desearlo así? ¿Estaba mal querer destruirlo también? Con su rodilla izquierda separo las piernas de toki, deslizando su cuerpo entre ellas, magnus enterró su nariz en el cabello de toki mientras hacía fricción entre sus entrepiernas, podía jurar que la fuerza de la fricción estaba lastimando el abdomen del más joven con su cinturón, pero estaba extasiado, se sentía humano de nuevo, toki le devolvía la poca humanidad que quedaba del cascaron que llamaba cuerpo. Le deseaba, le odiada, le admiraba, le estremecía.

Lamió la piel descubierta del cuello de toki , seda, el menor era de puta seda.

Era un poco frustrante para magnus conformarse con pasar su lengua sobre aquella porción de piel, el quería morder y dejar marcas, pero eso asustaría a toki cuando recobrara el sentido, romper la confianza en este punto no era sensato para sus planes. Levanto su rostro y comenzó a lamer lentamente los labios del guitarrista rítmico, su suave respiración le embriagaba, sus manos bajaron y se situaron en la joven entrepierna, con suaves movimientos consiguió que el miembro de toki cobrara vida.

Un suspiro pesado y balbuceos incoherentes chocaron contra sus labios, vio el rostro de toki contraerse en pequeños gestos, sus brazos trataban inútilmente de moverse pero claramente era imposible. Magnus nunca dejo de masajear la hombría del más joven, estaba impaciente por lo que pasaría, ¿Toki despertaría? ¿Que haría si lo hiciera? Tenía curiosidad de como actuaria el más joven y él mismo ante un escenario como el actual.

\- Shhh pequeño toki…..todo está bien… - lamió sin descaro la mejilla derecha de toki – todo estará bien …..-

Se enderezo en su lugar y desabotono el pantalón café de su invitado, le fue desvistiendo poco a poco, no era una tarea fácil, el cuerpo de toki era peso muerto, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios ¿De verdad toki? ¿Calzoncillos rosados?

Ahora que toki estaba semi desnudo, magnus volvió a tomar posición entre aquellas blancas piernas y sin descaro con una de sus manos tomo duramente el miembro semi erecto del más joven mientras la otra tomo la pierna izquierda de toki y la colocaba sobre uno de sus hombros, joder con los mulos del chiquillo, estaban duros como roca y tan suaves, ahora que le miraba mejor, toki casi no tenía vello en todo el cuerpo.

Escupió en su mano y esta vez el bombeo fue más rápido – hora de correrse toki….. - susurro extasiado, ambos estaban duros, pero dejaría que el pequeño toki disfrutara entre sueños. Magnus le escucho balbucear nuevamente una incoherencia, la cara de toki y parte de su pecho se tornaba de un color rojo brillante y un capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Sus labios se separaban y dejaba escapar una respiración vaporosa, magnus se relamió los labios, se inclinó llevándose consigo la pierna de toki en su hombro – que perra flexible eres pequeño toki…- tapo de besos el rostro de toki mientras escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos , sabía que el final de su placer estaba cerca, el corazón del menor retumbo cerca de su pecho, que sensación más embriagadora, se alejó para mirarle complemente justo en el momento que el cuerpo de toki se contraía inconscientemente y tenía un orgasmo forzado. 

Magnus se maravilló ante la visión erótica que tenía ante a sus ojos, toki cubierto de su propio semen, su pecho, parte de su rostro, hasta esos ridículos bigotes al estilo fu manchú ahora estaban manchados de su esencia.

\- Buen chico….. – dijo mientras removió el semen en el rostro de toki y le daba una suave palmada-

A pesar de que estaba satisfecho con lo experimentado, aún tenía el problema de su erección, ahora el turno de magnus para disfrutar. Coloco a toki boca abajo, y casi aguanto la respiración, estaba entre asombrado y molesto. La espalda de toki estaba llena de cicatrices, largas y profundas. La mano de magnus se movió entre ellas, sintiendo la piel rugosa bajo su tacto, por un momento sintió pena por toki, quizás la vida había sido tan injusta con el chico como con él, tenían tanto en común, pero los caminos que tomaron fueron diferentes.

\- Demonios toki.. no me la haces fácil – expreso con ira retenida

El daño ya estaba hecho, retractarse no era una opción, sentir pena por el chico en este punto era estúpido.

Desabrocho su cinturón y bajo rápidamente sus pantalones, masajeo con avidez su erección, solo quería satisfacer sus necesidades primarias, no quería pensar ni teorizar lo que había sucedido en la infancia de toki, tampoco le importaba, o si?, no.. nada le importaba.

Su mente volvió a centrarse en su propio placer, hace años que no tenía una erección decente y he aquí, su miembro erguido como un mástil y duro como una roca. Ambas manos fueron a parar al trasero de toki y amaso cada nalga con ímpetu, su mente quedo en blanco y tan solo quería penetrar tan perfecto culo. Separo sus nalgas y dirigió la punta de su pene a la entrada de toki, obviamente no iba a penetrarlo sin prepararlo, eso sería violación, aunque desde cierto punto de vista lo que había hecho con toki minutos atrás entraba en la definición de violación, una parte de su cerebro, quizás su conciencia, le gritaba que se detuviera, pero ya había cruzado la línea de la moralidad.

La punta de su pene rozaba la entrada de toki, los testículos, toda la abertura de su trasero, era una especie de masaje macabro, una dulce tortura. Coloco su pene entre las nalgas de toki y con su mano derecha hizo presión en su miembro, empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, su vista estaba fija en como su pene aparecía y desaparecía entre las mejillas de ese espectacular trasero. Observo el cuerpo de toki moviéndose por la inercia de su vaivén, su ritmo fue aumento y ahora el cabello de toki tenía un movimiento casi hipnótico, su mano libre fue a parar en las cicatrices de la espalda y las trazo una a una, nuevamente escucho unos pequeños quejidos por parte del menor – oh dios .. toki – sus embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas, esta vez sus manos amasaron con fuerza las nalgas de toki, tan fuerte que podía ver la piel rosada de toki volverse blanca bajo su toque, esta vez los quejidos de toki fueron un poco más audibles . Una calidez quemante invadió su abdomen, y no pudo evitarlo, el nombre de toki salía como un mantra de su boca, con fuertes jadeos magnus se corrió por toda la espalda de toki.

Después de varios minutos de disfrutar de la sensaciones post orgásmicas, magnus vio su obra, su semen desparramado por el cuerpo virginal de toki y sus dedos marcados en las nalgas. - aun eres virgen amigo….. no soy tan cruel – sentencio mientras daba un casto beso en la nuca del joven y embadurnaba la entrada de toki con restos de su semen.

Se puso de pie y coloco nuevamente los pantalones a toki, decidió dejar al joven boca abajo, no quería que se ahogara con su vomito. Le arreglo lo más que pudo, y le observo por largo rato, era como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el éxtasis de hace minutos tan solo hubiese sido producto de su retorcida imaginación.

\------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, un ruido molesto no le dejaba dormir, tanteo en el suelo el origen de su jaqueca y contesto su condenado celular.

-Ja?-  
\- Toki…. ¿Dónde mierda estas? – nunca pensó que la voz de skwisgaar podía ser aún más insoportable de lo normal, pero el grito histérico que emitió el rubio casi rompe sus tímpanos .  
\- ¿Que ?.  
\- no me vengas con esa mierda, ¿Dónde estás dildos? – iba a contestar pero en realidad no se acordaba, miro a su alrededor y la mesa de comedor le indico que aún estaba en la casa de magnus – ¿ y bien? –  
\- yo…. skwisgaar… en la casa de un amigo… ¿Qué quieres?-  
\- ven inmediatamente a mordhaus pequeña sabandija, por tu culpa no he dormido en toda la noche y a quien le avisaste que pasarías una noche fuera de la casa? Nathan no ha dejado dormir a nadie… dice que ….bla bla bla- el cerebro de toki se apagó, el sermón era demasiado largo para procesarlo y el aún seguía un poco ebrio – dime la dirección de la casa de tu amigo y un klokateer ira a buscarte …. – pregunta capciosa, pensó toki, lo más probable es que charles ya supiera que no estaba con el dr rockso y tenía prohibido ver a magnus – toki…. Estoy esperando  
\- yo iré solo, no se preocupen, perdón.. toki lo siente –

Corto el teléfono lo antes posible se sentó en el sofá y una pequeña molestia le hizo dar un respingón, quizás se le entumeció el trasero al dormir. Quiso ponerse de pie y noto que sus ropas estaban desarregladas y su pantalón estaba pegajoso, rápidamente su rostro se coloco rojo como una manzana, se había corrido en sus sueños.

\- Hey… buenos días-  
Salto de su puesto he instintivamente tapo su entrepierna con ambas manos  
\- Hey magnus….. – dijo sin mirar al mayor – creo que me quede dormido….lo siento  
\- No te preocupes toki…  
\- Yo… tengo que irme, skwisgaar llamo …. – su vista estaba fija en su entrepierna, aún no entendía como un sueño tan retorcido logro excitarlo, estaba confundido y con resaca–  
\- Perdón por hacerte dormir en el sillón amigo pero no tengo más camas, espero que hayas dormido bien.

Toki iba a decir que durmió como un bebe que había sido el mejor lugar en el cual había pasado la noche, pero no sentía la necesidad de mentirle a su mejor amigo, con magnus no era necesario ocultar nada .

\- En realidad no…- su ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada café con gris de magnus-  
\- ¿Que paso toki? – magnus se sentó a su lado –  
\- Tuve una pesadilla, soñé que un monstruo quería devorarme – sus ojos se estrecharon y sus manos se aferraron a sus rodillas, no quería parecer una niña asustada – ninguno de los chicos lograba escucharme, de verdad me asuste – expreso terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa  
\- Ohhh – fue lo único que pudo susurrar magnus, por el rabillo del ojo miro a toki, le vio abatido y avergonzado – toki, los monstruos no existen – quiso que sus palabras le dieran seguridad a toki.  
\- Lo sé , lo sé… es solo que fue tan real y estaba tan aterrado – soltó un gran suspiro, no iba a contarle que el monstruo también le asalto sexualmente en su pesadilla, estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado por admitir ante magnus que tenía pesadillas como un niño pequeño . Un silencio fúnebre inundo la habitación, toki esperaba el momento en el que magnus se burlara de su situación y le llamara bebe llorón como sus compañeros solían llamarlo, pero solo recibió un cálido abrazo que le reconforto, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, nunca se había sentido tan apoyado en su vida – gracias magnus, por no burlarte de mí - le abrazo de vuelta, magnus era tan cálido - ok me tengo que ir, nathan me matara  
\- Ok kid, cuídate y nada de pesadillas

Toki se puso de pie, busco sus cosas y emprendió camino a mordhaus, se despidió con una gran sonrisa de Magnus, estaba tan agradecido a su hospitalidad, magnus definitivamente era su mejor amigo del mundo entero, de toda la galaxia.

Habían pasado horas desde la partida de toki y magnus aún estaba sentado en aquel infernal y pecaminoso sofá. Sus ojos comenzaron a traicionarlo, después de tantos años aún tenía la capacidad de llorar, con ambas manos agarro su cabeza y la culpabilidad de lo acaecido la noche anterior le cayó como un balde de agua helada, se odiaba a sí mismo, la poca humanidad que aun rondaba por mente se hizo presente tan fuerte y tan brutal que amenazaban con derrumbarlo. El chico aun creía en él, aún era capaz de otorgarme una sonrisa pura después de lo vil de sus acciones.

\- Perdóname toki …- susurro quedamente

Y paso la tarde lamentándose, y paso la tarde culpándose por todo lo malo del mundo y todo el abuso que había sufrido toki, lloro por lo patético de su existencia., lloro por que le era difícil mantener la cordura y sabía que para el día de mañana la venganza lo consumiría nuevamente y el odio seria bombeado desde su corazón y nublaría sus acciones de nuevo.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Metalocalypse no me pertenece, utilizo sus personajes para placer personal!!!!
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!!


End file.
